A door module support is used for fixing on a door body, e.g. on the door inside skin of a motor vehicle door, between the wet space and dry space of a vehicle and is formed by a support plate which can hold a number of different functional elements of a vehicle door, such as for example a window lifter, a door lock, a door handle, cable wires and door inside trim. These functional elements can be assembled with the door module support into a pre-fitted precheckable structural group (door module) which is fixed as one whole unit on the door body of a vehicle door.
To this end the door module support has first fixing points which serve to fix the support plate on the said door body wherein in the fastened state one surface of the support plate faces the dry space of the vehicle and the other surface of the support plate faces the wet space of the vehicle. The support plate thereby adjoins the door body with a circumferential sealing profile (which is uniform around the edge) so that a fluid-tight separation between the wet space and dry space of the vehicle door is guaranteed. The support plate can thereby adjoin the door body in particular through a sealing track or comparable sealing elements.
Furthermore the support plate has two fixing sites which are provided on the support plate for fixing the aforesaid functional elements.
A door module support of this kind is known for example from WO 96/28314.